tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Theragatha-Sayings
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Theragatha-Sayings ---- Sayings/Verses of the Elder Monks (Theragatha) Only the Sayings/Verses of the Elder Monks from Theragatha are presented here. Note : The Pali verse numbers appear in the braces {}. ---- Chapter 1 : Single Verses 1-120 Thag 1 PTS: Thag 1-120 - Single Verses(excerpt) : Some sayings between Theragatha 1 to 120 :Subhuti (Thag 1.1) :Mahakotthika (Thag 1.2) :Kankharevata (Thag 1.3) :Bhalliya (Thag 1.4) :Vanavaccha (Thag 1.13) :Vanavaccha's pupil (Thag 1.14) :Belatthasisa (Thag 1.16) :Singalapita (Thag 1.18) :Nigrodha (Thag 1.21) :Cittaka (Thag 1.22) :Gosala (Thag 1.23) :Nandiya (to Mara) (Thag 1.25) :Abhaya (Thag 1.26) :Harita (Thag 1.29) :Suppiya (Thag 1.32) :Tissa (Thag 1.39) :Sirivaddha (Thag 1.41) :Sumangala (Thag 1.43) :Ramaneyyaka (Thag 1.49) :Vimala (Thag 1.50) :Kutiviharin (Thag 1.56) :Kutiviharin (Thag 1.57) :Vappa (Thag 1.61) :Ekuddaniya (Thag 1.68) :Manava (Thag 1.73) :Susarada (Thag 1.75) :Nita (Thag 1.84) :Sunaga (Thag 1.85) :Nagita (Thag 1.86) :Eraka (Thag 1.93) :Cakkhupala (Thag 1.95) :Khitaka (Thag 1.104) :Jenta (Thag 1.111) :Vanavaccha (Thag 1.113) :Kimbila (Thag 1.118) :Isidatta (Thag 1.120) ---- Chapter 2 — Pairs of Verses {Thag 121-218} Thag 2.13 PTS: Thag 145-146 - Herannakani : The results of evil deeds will catch up with you. Thag 2.16 PTS: Thag 151-152- Mahakala : May I never lie with my head cracked open again! Thag 2.24 PTS: Thag 167-168- Valliya : Through persistence I shall reach the goal! Thag 2.26 PTS: Thag 171-172- Punnamasa : Shed the five hindrances, and what's left? Thag 2.27 PTS: Thag 173-174- Nandaka : Like a fine thoroughbred steed. Thag 2.30 PTS: Thag 179-180- Kanhadinna : No more passion for becoming. Thag 2.37 PTS: Thag 193-194- Sona Potiriyaputta : Better to die in battle than to survive, defeated. Thag 2 PTS: Thag 211-212- Culaka: The Call of the Peacocks : The beauty of the wilderness; the beauty of a heart that's free. ---- Chapter 3 — Groups of Three Verses {Thag 219-266} Thag 3.5 PTS: Thag 231-233- Matangaputta : It's too hot, it's too cold — what's your excuse? Thag 3.8 PTS: Thag 243-245- Yasoja: Solitude in the forest: two's company, three's a hullabaloo! Thag 3.13 PTS: Thag 255-257 - Abhibhuta : Rouse yourself! Scatter the army of death! Thag 3.14 PTS: Thag 258-260- Gotama : After wandering relentlessly through hell, heaven, and the animal world, finally: peace! Thag 3.15 PTS: Thag 261-263- Harita : Careful: the wise can tell when your actions don't align with your deeds. ---- Chapter 4 — Groups of Four Verses {Thag 267-314} Thag 4.8 PTS: Thag 295-298- Rahula : The Buddha's son celebrates his own victory in the Dhamma. Thag 4.10 PTS: Thag 303-306- Dhammika : Protected by the Dhamma. ---- Chapter 5 — Groups of Five Verses {Thag 315-374} Thag 5.1 PTS: Thag 315-319- Rajadatta : Lusting after a corpse? That's the last straw for this monk. Thag 5.8 PTS: Thag 350-354- Vakkali : I'd rather stay in the forest. Thag 5.9 PTS: Thag 355-359- Vijitasena : I shall tame you, my mind! Thag 5.10 PTS: Thag 360-364- Yasadatta : There's no time for quibbling! ---- Chapter 6 — Groups of Six Verses {Thag 375-458} Thag 6.2 PTS: Thag 381-386- Tekicchakani : How a monk with no food in his bowl can still find comfort and joy. Thag 6.6 PTS: Thag 405-410- Sappadasa : On the brink of suicide, Sappadasa breaks through to the Dhamma. Thag 6.9 PTS: Thag 423-428- Jenta, the Royal Chaplain's Son : Even arrogant fools can find liberation. Thag 6.10 PTS: Thag 429-434- Sumana the Novice : A seven year-old discovers arahantship. Thag 6.12 PTS: Thag 441-446- Brahmadatta : How to deal with anger. Thag 6.13 PTS: Thag 447-452- Sirimanda — Beaten Like a Thief. Your last day approaches. Now is no time to be heedless! ---- Chapter 7 — Groups of Seven Verses {Thag 459-493} Thag 7.1 PTS: Thag 459-465- Sundara Samudda and the Courtesan : While grappling with lust, this monk finally comes to his senses. ---- Chapter 8 — Groups of Eight Verses {Thag 494-517} Thag 8.1 PTS: Thag 494-501- Maha-Kaccana : Sound advice for meditating householders and monks. ---- Chapter 9 — The Group of Nine Verses {Thag 518-526} Thag 9 PTS: Thag 522-526- Bhuta Thera: No Greater Contentment(excerpt) : A mind well-trained is a mind content under all circumstances. ---- Chapter 10 — Groups of Ten Verses {Thag 527-596} Thag 10.1 PTS: Thag 527-529- Kaludayin Thera: Crossing the Rohini : A messenger from the Buddha's father(King) urges the Buddha to return home(to teach Dhamma). Thag 10.2 PTS: Thag 537-546- Ekavihariya: Dwelling Alone : King Asoka's younger brother recalls his journey to arahantship in the forest. Thag 10.5 PTS: Thag 567-576- Kappa : Are you enchanted by your physical appearance? This reflection may be just the cure. ---- Chapter 11 — The Group of Eleven Verses {Thag 597-607} Thag 11.1 PTS: Thag 597-607- Sankicca : A young arahant reflects on his life in the wilderness. ---- Chapter 12 — Groups of Twelve Verses {Thag 608-631} Thag 12.2 PTS: Thag 620-631- Sunita the Outcaste : An outcaste(untouchable/slavelike/low caste person) tells his inspiring tale of victory. ---- Chapter 13 — The Group of Thirteen Verses {Thag 632-644} ---- Chapter 14 — Groups of Fourteen Verses {Thag 645-672} Thag 14.1 PTS: Thag 645-658- Revata's Farewell : By steadfastly maintaining his right resolve, this monk finally gains perfect release. Thag 14.2 PTS: Thag 659-672- Godatta : Criticism from the wise is better than praise from fools; the pain of meditation is better than any pleasure from the senses. ---- Chapter 15 — Groups of Sixteen Verses {Thag 673-704} Thag 15.1 PTS: Thag 675- Annakondanna Thera: Annakondanna : Wisdom settles the mind, as rain the dust. Thag 15.2 PTS: Thag 700-701- Udayin Thera: The Blooming Lotus(excerpt) : Ven. Udayin uses the timeless image of the lotus blossom to illustrate non-clinging. ---- Chapter 16 — Groups of (about) Twenty Verses {Thag 705-948} Thag 16.1 PTS: Thag 705-725- Adhimutta: Adhimutta and the Bandits : A monk uses Dhamma to disarm a band of thugs. Thag 16.4 PTS: Thag 769-793- Ratthapala : Ven. Ratthapala explains why he's not in the least bit tempted to return to the lay life. Thag 16.7 PTS: Thag 842-865- Bhaddiya Kaligodhayaputta : These verses contain the Canon's only reference to the full set of thirteen ascetic practices. Thag 16.8 PTS: Thag 866-891- Angulimala : The Moon Released. This collection of verses associated with Angulimala, the reformed bandit who became an arahant, contains all of the verses contained in MN 86 (the sutta that tells Angulimala's story) plus five concluding verses. ---- Chapter 17 — Groups of Thirty Verses {Thag 949-1050} Thag 17.2 PTS: Thag 991...1014- Sariputta Thera: Keeping the Wheel Rolling : The arahant Sariputta keeps the wheel of Dhamma rolling as he meditates alone in the forest. Thag 17.3 PTS: Thag 1034-36- Ananda Thera: Ananda Alone(excerpt) : Tender words from Ananda, as he looks back on his past grief over the Buddha's death. ---- Chapter 18 — The Group of Forty Verses {Thag 1051-1090} Thag 18 PTS: Thag 1051-90- Maha Kassapa : At Home in the Mountains. An arahant(arahat) monk celebrates the joys of practicing jhana in the solitude of the forest. One of the first examples of "forest poetry." ---- Chapter 19 — The Group of Fifty Verses {Thag 1091-1145} Thag 19 PTS: Thag 1091-1145- Talaputa Thera: Talaputa - A monk admonishes himself. ---- Chapter 20 — The Group of Sixty Verses {Thag 1146-1208} ---- Chapter 21 — The Great Group of Verses {Thag 1209-1279} Thag 21 PTS: Thag 1209-1279- Vangisa : Fifteen poems by Ven. Vangisa, the bhikkhu whom the Buddha designated as his foremost disciple in the composition of spontaneous verse.